Never From My Sight
by Libquedation
Summary: An alternate ending to the relationship between Kara Thrace and Lee Adama. Lee is never again letting Kara leave from his sight.


**This is simply my alternate ending to the series, so yes, there are spoilers. The dialogue and everything else that happens after has changed, so ye be yarned! Click on that little button at the bottom of the page and leave me something nice! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BSG…however, I own quite a bit merchandise for it XD **

"Kara…" Lee trailed off as he looked at Kara Thrace, her long blonde hair blowing in the soft breeze that had a sense of freshness in it. He had never smelt air so clean before; it was totally refreshing.

But this conversation was not refreshing in the least bit. No, it was scaring Lee.

"Lee, I have to go." She said, pain written across her face, along with acceptance.

"Kara, you don't have to go. You can stay. I need you to stay."

"My time here is done. I'm so sorry, Lee." She whispered back. Lee shook his head, biting back the lump in his throat, the fear in his heart.

"You don't have to leave, Kara." Lee said, walking a little closer to her still form. Kara shook her head.

"I do. My destiny has been fulfilled. There's nothing left for me here."

Lee's heart broke as he listened to the pain in her voice that mingled along with nothing but acceptance. And it killed him inside knowing she accepted this…whatever this was.

"I'm here Kara. I will always be here."

She turned her blue eyes directly on his own, tears swimming in hers.

"You've always been there for me Lee. I can't thank you enough for putting up with my crazy frakking self."

"It's because you are my best friend. I need you Kara. Please, don't go."

Kara felt her heart break as she watched Lee, as she listened to him begging for her to stay. But there was nothing she could do. She knew her time was up. It was her time to leave. Her hand slipped into her pocket and fingered her dog tags, wrapping the chain around her slim hand.

"I love you Lee Adama. I always have, and I always will."

Lee scrunched his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Kara, I-" As he opened his eyes though, she was gone. Wildly, Lee whirled around, trying to make sure that she wasn't playing a joke on him, which she was prone to do.

But that was years ago, before she died and came back. Came back to him.

Things had drastically changed.

But not his love for her.

Nor the fact that she was so godsdamn difficult.

"I love you Kara Thrace." Lee said, looking up at the blue sky above him. "I love you." He whispered once more, before looking down at the ground, the tears slipping freely from his eyes, blurring his vision to the point where he could no longer see the individual blades of grass.

A glint of metal reflected through, and as he walked over to where the spot she had been standing, Lee noticed that her boot prints were still in the grass, sending even another wave of pain searing through him.

But what caught his attention were her dog tags, left in a heap upon the grass. He bent down and scooped it up, slowly untangling the chain. Lee ran his fingers over "Starbuck," feeling the familiar ridges that spelt out her call sign. Then he ran his fingers over her name, Kara Thrace, tracing each letter with his thumb, fresh tears threatening to spill.

But something happened to Lee. He realized that he could not mourn his whole life for her. She was still a part of him, no matter where she was, she was with him. She always would be.

Looking skyward, Lee slowly reached up and hooked her dog tags around his own, entangling the chains together.

"I will live for you my love."

With that, Lee Adama strode back to the encampment, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

The next morning, Lee rolled over in his tent and looked at the bed roll beside him, a familiar ache settling in his heart. He knew who should be beside him, who should be beside him forever.

But there was no way she would be.

Slowly, Lee pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his hands through his hair. The intertwined necklaces clinked against his bare chest, and he shivered at the contact. His hands automatically went up to rub his fingers across her name, and he sent up a small prayer for strength that he would make it through another day.

That's how he had to take his life now; one day at a time. That was the only way he was going to be able to go without seeing her face ever again.

He was afraid for the day that the details began to blur, that he would not be able to draw up exactly how her curves felt against him, how well they fit together, all the little things about them that made their frakked up relationship special.

"Lee? You alright?" Helo popped his head into Lee's tent, worried about his friend. Lee looked up at the concerned man and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get packed up today and then head out, explore and find myself some nice place to live."

"What about Starbuck?" Helo asked, looking confused. Lee raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"She's gone, Helo, she vanished yesterday."

Helo pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. She's talking to Athena right now."

"What?" Lee jumped up from the ground and reached over to the large bin that had a shirt thrown on top of it. He yanked it on over his head and pushed out the tent flap past Helo, running in the direction of their tent, Helo right behind him.

"Apollo? Apollo! Lee!"

Lee kept running through the maze of tents until he finally reached Helo's. He threw open the flap and stepped inside.

The shock of blonde hair that met his eyes instantly floored him.

"Kara? Kara, is it really you?" He whispered. Kara looked at him with confusion, but nodded.

"It's me, Lee."

"Kara." With one long stride, Lee crossed the tent, throwing his arms around Kara, his nose burying into her hair. He breathed in her sweet scent, laughing with relief, finding it almost impossible how incredibly amazed, happy, and skeptical he was.

"Lee, what is wrong?"

"Are you here to stay?" He whispered to her, looking into her eyes. Kara's eyes looked back into his own, and she gave him a soft smile.

"I'm here to stay Adama, with you. For as long as you will have me." Her eyes looked intensely into his own. "I'm here to stay."

Lee wrapped her closer to himself, all doubts and concerns being buried under the immense happiness he felt at being able to hold her close.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. He felt her lips turn into a smile at his neck, and he pulled away and kissed her hard, pouring all his emotions into it.

It felt so _**real**_, so godsdamn _**perfect**_ and most of all, _**right. **_

"I love you too." Kara whispered back to him. "And I'll never leave you."

"Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Lee said, cracking a smile while kissing her forehead. Kara smiled and leaned against him.

"Good, because I never want you to."


End file.
